The Life of a Jailbird
by DreamingOnACloud
Summary: My name is Cameron Morgan but most people call me Cammie. My best friends are Bex (British Bombshell if you are my brother), Liz (the genius) and Macey McHenry (the senator's daughter). I don't know why I decided to etch a diary into this cell wall. Well, that's not exactly true... The name is Zach.. Goode. My mother, leader of the COC. My dad, gone. Me, trapped into submission.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of clanking metal. I rolled over to see the slide closing leaving me with a pile of mush that not even boys from Blackthorne would call food. Let me tell you, my brother had pretty low standards for what was considered to be "food". Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Cameron Morgan but most people call me Cammie. My best friends are Bex (or British Bombshell if you are my brother), Liz, and Macey McHenry (yes, the senator's daughter). Well, I don't know why I decided to write a diary into this stone wall. Well, that's not entirely true. I found my Dad's handwriting on the wall next this one with his tally marks counting off the days. I decided that I would leave my mark, but I guess I wanted to entertain whatever the next victim or maybe even tourist if this ever becomes one of those places that say, "Oh and look over here. This is where a father and daughter were held by the COC. You can even still read her diary on this wall over here, but be careful and don't touch it. It's very valuable and rare!" This is of course being said by a cheesy tour guide with a fake smile plastered on her face. Anyways, I'm rambling… Oh, I mentioned Grant earlier, my brother. He is a food fanatic and will eat almost anything in the entire world, but like I said earlier, even Grant wouldn't consider this food. He went to Blackthorne where he was trained to be an assassin, just like I went to Gallagher to be trained as a spy. He constantly would talk about his friends, just like I constantly talked about mine. We used to be as close as a brother and sister could be for being spies that couldn't tell each other everything. We even had the same picture of us as sophomores at my grandparent's farm on top of the barn. I'll never see him again… I used to fight for him and Bex and Macey and... Oh well, that's enough about my past for now.

I've been trapped in here for 8 months, so I've basically given up hope that I'm going to ever get out before I die. I've been keeping track with the tallies right below my dad's. It felt right to do that. That way you could tell how long the Morgans' had been kept in that cell separate, but together at the same time. Wow, I'm sentimental today. I've been like that recently, but they won't break me; I won't let them. I always say, "Over my dead body!" I always think, "As long as I'm still living, they won't be able to do that, but the longer I'm alive, the longer they have to break me." It's a constant battle between those two thoughts, and I struggle to think if I should eat my "food" or not that day. I decide to eat half of it with a compromise, but I think that's all I would ever be able to get down without throwing up. Plus, they only clean out my cell every month, so I would be stuck with the stench for a while. They recently have been going easier on me.

I don't know why, but I actually saw a boy on my way to "the enlightenment of how I should give up now because it will hurt a lot less now then later." That was a slip up of some sort. it broke their robotic schedule of monotony to make it harder for people to remain sane. His emerald eyes seemed shocked to see me and their seemed to be a flash of recognition in his eyes. I don't know why because I have never met him before. I would have remembered the smirk that spread across his face as soon as Catherine appeared around the corner from getting my lesson for the day ready. Whenever she saw what I was looking at, she shooed the boy away reprimanding him for being out of bounds, but I saw her kill for much less. Why is he was so special that she just scolded him?

-Cammie


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all the people that have already reviewed! I really didn't expect that many. You guys are too nice. I'll send you a message back whenever you guys review, and it may contain what I might put in later if I have thought of anything. Please review because you don't realize how great they are to get unless you remember your very first review for your very first story. If there is bold in parentheses in the middle of the story it's me explaining something or commenting. Sorry, I'm rambling… On with the story. **

**P.S. Please feel free to point out to me anything that you are confused with or is bugging you in the story whether it's plot, grammar, spelling, where I break my paragraphs, anything at all. This is just a way for me to have fun and improve on my writing. Thanks!**

**Grant's POV**

It's been exactly 9 months since the COC kidnapped my baby sis. (**This is the exact same day that Cammie wrote her entry on the wall only she says 8 months because she was unconscious for 1 month, but not all at the same time**). I wouldn't be surprised if she had finally cracked. No, I take that back. I knew Cammie better than that, and she will never crack if she has any say about it. That is until they get one of us. What bothers me most is that I can't openly search for her without being caught. I'm one of the few things that will make her crack, and once she does do that… I'd rather not finish that thought. All the people that truly care about her in this world are either in hiding or mysteriously just gone. I knew I should have warned her about the COC beforehand. I never told her that they once tried to recruit me. That is until they found out my last name. At the time, I thought nothing of it. I was naïve back then, and it didn't help that my absolute best friend's mom was the one recruiting. That best friend went to join her side as soon as he graduated top of our class. I've been hunting him down ever since because even though Zach was a Goode; I'll never trust him again because he was the one that gave Cammie away. I used to trust him like a blind fool sucking up all of his lies in school. I realized that his mother was bad news eventually, but he swore that he would never follow in her footsteps. He was also… obsessed with my sister. He wanted to know all about her and would stare nonstop at the picture of her in my wallet. I thought he just had a crush on my twin. We used to joke saying that she was the "better half of the two of us." the thing is she was the better half and now they have her. What's even worse is that I can't do anything about it. I'm supposed to be the big brother that protects her, but now I'm just the guy that was naïve enough to think that she didn't need to know the truth about Blackthorne. Maybe, if I just let myself give into her questions about it, she might still be here today.

**Bex's POV**

It's been nine months exactly since the COC kidnapped by best friend in the whole wide world. The worst part is that it's my entire fault. I should have been watching her like a hawk. I should have known that she would have tried to do it herself. I don't understand why she didn't trust me enough to take her to bring down the COC, but I know where she got caught. If I had been there, we probably would have been able to escape. I heard that she took down 19 out of the 20 COC members which surrounded her to take her in. If only I was there to get that one last person… Cammie would still be with me here today. Sure we would be no closer to bringing down the circle than we had been, but I would be with my best friend in the whole wide world and not a heavy heart full of what-might-have-beens. I should have never let Cammie go to Blackthorne alone.

**A/N I realize it's not that great, but I hope that you find it decent anyways! I got inspired, but then I wasn't sure how to put it into words and this is the result… Please review! I need all the help that I can get **


	3. Chapter 3

**Liz's POV**

I giggled as Jonas finished his joke over computers. I'd bee spending a lot of time with him recently trying to get over Cammie. No, not get over, that's the wrong phrasing. I was more trying to keep on living without her by my side. Everyone has shut down since she'd been taken. Everyone except for Jonas, which is why I gravitated towards him. He's a friend of Grant's, so he came with him when they heard about Cammie. That is when I met him and started to tell him everything. He's also just like me; except for he's the boy version. He knows me inside and out, but I can't totally figure him out like ha can to me. He tends to shut down whenever I ask him about his past, but I figure he just has bad childhood memories of his family or something like that. I wish he knew that he could confide in me though like I confided in him. I talk to him about everything, especially Cammie. He was the only person that a) was willing to listen about her for more than a passing memory b) wouldn't burst out crying whenever her name was mentioned and c) actually around to talk to. I told him everything about her because it felt good to get it off my chest. I eve told him about Josh and how they used to go out. I told him about how we dug through his dumpsters, where they used to hang out in Roseville, and how she eventually broke up with him because she was a spy, he couldn't know, and she was going to go to Blackthorne to start her journey to take down the COC. He stiffened a bit when I said take down the COC, but I ignored it. He was weirdly fascinated by Josh though and wanted to know anything and everything about him. Where did he live? Did they still have feelings for each other? When I asked why, he said he wanted to know in order to tell his friend Zach (no clue who that is but oh well…) about him in case he ever admitted that he wanted to get closer to Cammie. Apparently, they went to Blackthorne together where Cammie was a legend even though they never even laid eyes on her before in their lives. Except for Grant, but he's her brother and even he hadn't seen her in a looooooooong time.

_A week later…_

**COC Goon's POV**

It was time to capture this Josh kid. I don't even know why he was wanted by the COC. He's just a regular teenage boy who happened to live in Roseville near Gallagher Academy. He didn't even realize that the girls there weren't snobby rich kids but spies in training. "Time to roll and get this Jimmy kid!" Zack shouted, interrupting my train of thought. I'm confused now. "Isn't his name Josh?" I asked, scratching my head. "Are you saying that I'm dumb and forgot his name? This guy will be called Jimmy by us from this moment onward. Got it? Because if you don't…" Zach threatened. I nodded my head in the midst of the other bobble heads around me. I was the goon, and Zach was my boss even though I was 6 years older than him and more experienced in the field. He was my superior. Of course, he wasn't normally all I'm alpha male listen to me you dimwits, but Catherine was supervising this mission. He put on his show that he always had around her. The guy that was made of steel, had no heart, and was a killing machine without even a trace of mercy. He was her pride and joy, the perfect COC member she shaped since birth because he was her son. He couldn't be anything less than an absolute jerk around her or even in the slightest bit compassionate towards people that the COC didn't like or lower in rank than him. It's time for me to shut off my brains and do the rest of my mission. It wasn't my place to think; my job was to act. I stepped out of the van onto the two story house's lawn and crept into the shadows formed by the moon that hung overhead. There was a single light on in the house with the image of a teenage boy listening to his iPod and typing away at his computer doing homework revealed through a second story window. I turned on my comms unit and said, "I have located and have visual on the target, Jimmy. I suggest taking Plan C audible B foe backup based on the circumstances right now." I waited until I saw the signal then I leapt into action to get this Jimmy boy back to the base without as much as a second thought to their motives. After all, I'm only the goon that obeys their orders.

**A/N I realize that it's been forever since I last updated and I;m sorry. Please be patient because I am really busy with school and no clue on where I'm going with this. Suggestions are welcome. Well, I do have a clue but it's not really completely formed in my mind yet. Feel free to give me any comments good or bad. Feel free to give me advice too because I can use all the help I can get. I tried to make it a bit longer, but I'm too so sure if it really is... Have a happy thanksgiving everyone! I can hardly wait until I get to see the rest of my family:) Thanks so much for reading! Please review; it really does make my day when someone has something to say nice or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's my Thanksgiving break story. Thanks for all the reviews! I decided to do shoutouts instead of Private Messaging now...**

**To JessGoodeFan: Thanks you for that wonderful compliment. I hope you like this next chapter too. I hope I updated soon enough for you. It's the day after or the same day. I just know it was late last night.**

**To Goode-Lover: I'm really really happy that you liked the goon. I think I might keep him in the loop every now and then because I think he adds an interesting perspective. Please tell me what all of y'all think in your reviews!**

**To Ev: That's for me to know and for you to find out... :P**

**To Gg: Why do they want Josh? To get at Cammie. Ho does remember things (see chapter below). Didn't they torture Cammie in the books?**

**To BellaGoode: You're awesomely Goode. Thanks for the compliment. here's the next chapter for you guys:**

**Wait, one more thing: In case you haven't figured it out, I am not the owner of Gallagher Girls and never will be (I just realized that I have never done a disclaimer) although i think i own this plot line, but someone may have planted it in my head, so I'm not sure... **

**Cammie's POV**

There's a new visitor today. I realize I haven't written on the wall recently, but nothing has happened in the past week. That is until I heard the commotion outside. Naturally, I wanted to figure out what was going on because I'm a spy. I heard the guards open the door of the cell next to mine while I was trying to listen through the 2 inch steel door. I was in what a jail would call maximum security. I didn't even get a window which I don't blame them for really. Right now, I was so skinny that I could get into an air vent so small that I haven't been able to do it since I was 7. Right, the point is that I'm freaking skinny and scared that I'll be anorexic when I get out. Not really, but the thought of eating a Big Mac right now makes me want to throw up while my mouth waters from the distant taste. I'm just a girl full of contradictions. I blame the COC for causing the majority of them. Except for… "HELP! HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" There was pounding from my adjacent cell and my blood turned cold.

It was Josh. Of all people in the world why would it be the guy that didn't even realize that I was a spy and just an innocent civilian that I used to date? I know why; it's because he was the easiest person to get at. They probably grabbed him in the middle of the night while listening to his iPod doing his end of year History essay. "Guys! I need to complete my end of year essay for HISTORY! I'm almost failing that class. Can I at least have my iPod back? It was playing my favorite song when you rudely interrupted…" I told you! Now I remember why I broke up with him. Well, besides the whole him running a forklift into a building compromising our CoveOps mission and then giving him the tea to forget everything… about that night. He still remembers that we went out, that I went to Gallagher, everything except for his semi-heroic effort to save me and the conversation with him afterwards. I broke up with him the next day, and it seemed out of the blue to him (since he forgot everything from that night). But that night, I realized that I couldn't keep him out of my spy life without him realizing it eventually, and I couldn't tell him… Any ways, the other reason that I broke up with him was because… Well, he could be a whiner. Big time. Sometimes he would annoy me to no end, but then I would lie about having to finish a big project or I had a test tomorrow that I needed to study/rest up for. Finally, after carving that entirety out onto this wall, he is still complaining. I'll get back to you soon… There *smirk*. Dang it that mysterious boy is getting to me… I had only met him once and I was already copying that smirk of his. I guess you want to know what I did to Josh? Well, I basically just banged the wall really hard. Then, he freaked out because he's just really one big annoying scaredy cat. I really don't know why I ever dated him… Oh yeah, he was the first boy to ever notice me. I was the chameleon; I never got noticed by anyone I didn't want to be noticed by. He broke that law of nature of not noticing me. He looked right at me which is where our relationship started… Anyways, I basically said, "Shut it Josh." He freaked out even more when he heard my voice while I just groaned. "Do you not understand the meaning of 'Shut it'?" He shut up after that. Finally, I'm done writing in you (on you?) for today. I wonder what it was like for Josh to be kidnapped by the COC… He probably didn't put a fight, so they probably went easy on him especially since he was just a non-spy used to get at me. Good night. –Cammie

… "Good night Josh," I whispered to myself, but I felt like he could hear my voice because he seemed to grunt in response to my good night. Typical Josh.

**Josh's/Jimmy's POV**

I was just working on my end of year History Essay while listening to my favorite song on my brand new, just bought it today; take that old iPod touch with a broken screen, iPhone. It was due in two days, and I didn't know about a thing on… the history of Gallagher Academy and the key roles it plays on society today. Whatever that means. I chose the topic when I… when I was still dating… Cammie… There I said it, well thought it. I am making process. She said she would help me on it because she knew all about Gallagher Academy, the founder, what it did for the community, etc. etc. I figured it would be an easy grade because she would do most of the work. She was really smart. She had to be because she wasn't all that rich; I'm fairly sure that she got into Gallagher Academy because of her academics. Anyways, I decided to take her up on that offer, but three days later after it was approved and set as the topic I now had to do; she broke up with me. It just came out of the blue. I hadn't had a good day so far. I couldn't remember anything from the day before; I found out that I was failing Math again although I was getting better thanks to her constant tutoring. I didn't have that anymore and it was showing in more ways than one. I was constantly grumpy, my grades are even worse than what they were before her, and I wasn't sleeping well recently. The really stupid thing is that it's been around nine months since she broke up with me, and I'm still not over her. I was just about to go to bed when someone out of nowhere put his hand over my mouth. I tried to scream, but I couldn't breathe well enough to emit any noise. I was then roughly gagged by a different person. Then, I finally saw one of my attackers. He seemed to be my age, and he smirked at me before he punched me in the face, _took_ my iPod, and slapped what felt like a patch on my forehead. Right before I completely blacked out, I heard him say, "Night Night Jimmy." _Who is Jimmy? _I learned once I got here that Jimmy was apparently me. I tried to nicely correct them, but they wouldn't have it. They would just reply that they were fairly sure that I was called Jimmy and if I didn't like it then too bad. I decided not to push it too much. Once they had marched me to a cell next to one with a sign on it that said, "Do not let out of cell unless in the presence of Catherine." _Who's this Catherine chick? _I guess I'll figure it out soon enough. Finally, they let me go of the gag. I decided to take advantage of the moment and tried to interrogate them. It didn't really work because they jut shoved me into the cell laughing and definitely not answering my questions. That's when I panicked and started to yell for help to get out of here. I think I finally realized that I was in danger locked up in here, and I didn't like it in the least bit at all. I started banging on the door and screamed, "HELP! HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" After about a minute along those guidelines, I remembered my end of year essay. I was two painstaking pages into and I hadn't saved it yet. I started to freak out about that. You can't really blame me, it took forever to find any information on it except for there website which just gave an online tour of their posh school with a bit of background but not much. MY IPOD! That was even more important than anything right now and that smirk kid took it from me. He probably still had it, so I wanted it back to keep me company. If I got nothing else, I wanted Cammie… wait no my iPod. If nothing else, I wanted my iPod. I definitely didn't want Cammie. Right as I was thinking that a thump on my wall that was right next to where I rested my head shocked me. I basically jumped up with thinking a lot of profanities in my head… well maybe not only in my head. Then, I was at first sure that I had imagined it (I freaked out again… a lot of freaking out for me today…), but I heard her voice again. I wasn't that crazy to imagine it twice. Cammie's voice. Oh sure I get a pissed off ex but no iPod? She told me to shut it, so I did. I didn't want to torture myself by hearing her words that cut me just as they had when she broke up with me. Dillon told me that it was bound to happen and that she was just as stuck up and snotty as those other girls, but I still didn't see her that way. That's what I get for falling for a Gallagher girl, rich or not. Later, I could have sworn that I heard Gallagher girl whisper good night to me, but I probably imagined it because it seemed nice and sweet like when we were dating. Not the girl that broke up with me and shoved me away whenever I tried to talk to her afterwards. I grunted just in case she actually did say good night, but it wouldn't seem unnatural to her in case she actually didn't. I'm putting way too much thought into this. We were over and that was final. If I knew anything about Cammie, it was that she didn't change her mind or was indecisive. That was the main reason that I loved her. No, I didn't love her. It was just a high school crush. God, why am I such a girl? While Cammie, she was the grown up that was over her short crush on just an average ordinary boy. It was probably time for her to move on to the dangerous bad boy where both of their parents didn't approve of their dating. I just wonder where and who her next boy would be…

**Catherine's POV**

Zach got the new iPod he wanted. He claimed that he didn't want to take it because it belonged to Jimmy and didn't want it tainted by his normality. I told him to deal with it. I had a feeling he wasn't comfortable with steeling it, but he had to get over that glitch in his mind. I knew that he had problems with it. I understand. I used to have that exact same problem, but then I saw the glory and power of using your talents to get everything in your life. A lot of people only use them partially in their lives, but I was training my pride and joy to not grow up like the others. He was going to be exactly like me. The perfect leader of the COC. If he didn't work, I had my back-up plan. He had already proved his loyalty to the COC. He was doing undercover work for us in Gallagher Academy for us right now in fact. I wonder what he's up to now…

**A/N Happy Thanksgiving! Now go and eat your heart out. Take a nap and then eat your heart out again only with pie this time ;)**


	5. Chap 5 (although shortest chap yet) :(

**A/N: I'll start** **with asking you guys not to kill me for not updating since... Thanksgiving. I would really appreciate living I will also now ask you to not kill me for the lack ofchapter in this chapter. Now, I have a question for you guys. Do you want Cammie to stay in jail for this story or break out at some point soon? I mean it is called the life ofasjail bird but I guess it could mean others besides Cammie like the underappreciated goon that is trapped into serving for the COC. (please tell me in a review (most likely yours I would think)what you think/want)**

**Unknown's POV**

I walk over to Agent Morgan's cell in order for him to get his nice dose of daily torture. It no longer contained physical abuse, but rather mental abuse as he watched his daughter undergo what he had to go through. His body was too broken for us to cut or slash or shoot or electrocute anymore without us killing him. Then we found his ultimate weakness. Then Cammie proved to be just as strong as her father in the end. Now, we have found her weakness. The one person that she has let her guard down for that gave her no reason to and without years of friendship before doing so. We found "Jimmy". They had actually broken up fairly recently although they hated doing so and broke both of their hearts in the process. She decided that she couldn't put him in harms way any longer ergo the breakup. It was all in the file I was instructed to memorize. The file that contained all the triggers for every single torture victim of Zach's that he passed on to me. I sneered at the lump on the ground in tattered rags with bones sticking out sharply through his papery white skin. He was now just a ghost of a ghost of his former great glory. I kicked him in the ribs to wake him up and shoved him out of the cell ahead of me to go to the torture room. It was time for Cammie to see Jimmie torturedwhile daddie watched her. Jimmie woulNMR put up nearly as much of a fight as the other two. I chuckled at the pleasurable thought of bringing a knife to Jimmie's pretty little face that was as soft and untarnished as a whittle baby's. I could tell that my eyes were glinting with mischief and malice right now from the reaction of my coworkers and servants. In response, I just pushed Matthew along ahead of me, eager to be able to perform my first torture session in a long time. I haven't been able to do any while stuck in that Gallagher school. That's when I heard the escape alarm went off and my blood turned ice cold while Matthew looked nothing but hopeful for his daughter's escape.

**A/N: I'm sorry for not doing shout-outs and the shortness of the chapter andurge lack of any favorable in this chapter, but I typed thistar trying at like midnight ending at almosttwo in the morning while typing away on my iPod because I felt bad for not updating and I can't use the computer right now because I'm not allowed to leave my room unless I'm going to the restroom :)**

**Please review because I would be so happy that I night continue on my updating in pairs thing basically with a longer chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Does anyone read these? If you did read this A/N, please put the word cantaloupe in you review. The italics are for her wall journal which she won't have unless I have her start writing in a journal. This one is longer than my other... YAY! Although, I really do need to make longer chapters... ****I mean seriously this is my second longest chapter and the other had 3 different POVs I think... I really need to step it up but that involves knowing where the story is going to go. **Props to whoever that actually makes long chapters. *clapping hands* Anyways, this chapter is entirely Cammie's POV and ends in a small cliffhanger, but not a huge one, not really.

**Cammie's POV**

_Today, I decided to form an escape plan that includes taking Josh with me. I have a feeling that they wanted to torture them to get at me like what they are doing to my dad. They think that I didn't realize that they had him watching me, but they often understate all of the Morgans. I doubt that I would be able to bring dad with me which I hate so so much. I finally got him back just to lose him again. The best time would be to go right before my torture time tomorrow. They have been getting sloppier and sloppier with me recently, sending only one guard for both Josh and me. I used to have three guards all to myself. They of course underestimate what I am able to do because they think that I won't be able to kick his a **. I can do that and much more plus I have four separate nap patches as I like to call them. The thing is that I invented reusable ones songs I used to go through tons. They of course didn't rralize that I could four times each and just threw them in mu cell whenever they took it off their guards. What careless people... Anyways, I'll have to do it whenever they get me out of the cell themselves since I cant for the life of me figure out hoe to get out. I feel sorry for the goon that comes to get me because all of the wrath of my escape or at least the success of the first part of the escape attempt will be put on him. He actually sometimes smiles at me like he is proud of how I'm holding up or something. At first, I was put on edge by the smile because I expected it was one of malice likens all of the others. Then I read his body language and eyes. I saw the respect in there. Well, I guess he might be undercover in the Circle. I'm surprissd that I never thought of that before... Now I feel bad for putting a maybe undercover goon agent in the spotlight of the circle. I hope it isn't the regular guy now. He was way too nice to me in order for me to not miss him. He even gave me a peppermint once after I threw up all over him. I ofcoirse didn't eat it at first but then he took it put it in his mouth while shrugging. Well, I can't think like this if I am actually going to escape. This will be my last entry on the wall hopefully. I know my plan for the first minute; I'll just wing my way out of the base._

**The Next Day (the day of the alarms) Cammie's POV**

I woke up earlier than normal so about 3:30 am instead of 4:00 am. I banged the wall between Josh and I to wake him up. I heard him jerk awake while he groaned something about too early its before the sunrise (he gets a window althogh it, of course, still has lots of thick titanium bars that bar bis way from escaping in front of the missile proof glass, so no escape there). I just rolled my eyes and told him to keep quiet and to start stretching out his muscles like I taunt him how to. He groaned and mumbled again. Finally, I have had enough.  
"If you want to ever escape this *insert colorful language* you better get stretching or you won't be able to keep up with me later today."  
He instantly went to work methodically stretching all of his muscles and gasping whenever he felt where there was a bruise. He had been tortured all of once and it wasn't even torure. It was more like a mugging from really buff guys. No knives, no electric chair, no Chinese water treatment. I was very very relieved to br honest. I decided to follow my own advice and started to do the same stretches which I despised was good because believe it or not I was stiff from all of the scars and bruises. I still finished roughly the same time. I then told him to start doing knee highs for five minutes.  
"How will you know when it has been five minutes?" Josh whined again.  
"Have you learner nothing at all Josh?!" I exclaimed, clearly annoyed. He muttered an apology and I all of a sudden felt bad for snapping at him.  
It isn't his fault for this mess, or for noticing me, or not understanding what happened to him was actually child's play compared to what I've been through. It's my fault that this happened to him because I let him get close to me and maybe even fall for me. I checked my internal clock to see what time it is and how much longer we have until they come and get us. I jump go see that it is 5:45 which leaves us 15 minutes until they come and get us up, well normally it is waking josh up since I have learner to wake up early in this... place. I rush the last bit of instructions to josh in a low murmur and ask him to fall back asleep. This way they won't find it weird that he is already awake. He willingly obliged to do so and 3 minutes later, I heard his rhythmic beating signaling that he has fallen back to sleep. I decide that I will do some crunches to pass the time until the goon comes and gets me. I think I will ask for his name before I knock him out though. I want to stop thinking of him as goon and as Daniel or Charlie. I hear the keys jingling as they unlock Josh's door and wake him op for the second time this day. He makes his usual morning grumbles like he does the other days per my instructions and asks if he could get his iPod back. Typical Josh. We are about to break out of here and all he can still think about hid iPod The goon doesn't reply and instead starts to unlock my door. I stand up ready to ask the goon my question when the door opens. It isn't my regular person. Its someone else entirely and I swallow my words right back down my throat. For a second, I forget my mission while I am enchanted by his green, emerald green eyes. I quickly snap out of it whenever he smirks at my staring and decide to roll my eyes back. This just makes him smirk even more as I reach for the nap patch in my back pocket.

**A/N: I hoped you liked the chapter even though it isn't that great... This time I typed it on a kindle instead of my iPod at least. remember the A/N password in your review. BYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys. I decided to update one last time before I start school again, so here it is. I probably won't update in a while after this, maybe tomorrow but no promises. If you are reading this put cupcakes in your review because I really am curious on who reads this. Remember to let me know anything you think about this: good, bad, what you want to happen, etc. etc. Also in your reviews tell me if you have a "zammie-wired brain" and if you love rambling…**

**SHOUTOUTS! :**

**JessGoodeFan- **Thank you for your compliments about chapter four since I'm starting to where I last left off… I hope you still enjoy

**Goode-Lover**- I'm glad you liked Josh. I had a hard time thinking of what he would do because in this they recently broke up and still had feelings for each other… like you said part of the story. By the way, I really enjoy your story; keep in mind that you should probably update more than me because I'm terrible at it…

**Gg**- Thank you for your constant support and the fact that you username is really easy to type

**BellaGoode**- I love your review. Your awesome xxx please review soon x

**howtobecrazzy101**- good for you, I appreciate your eating your own heart out because I said to,. I hope you actually did have a great holiday, well I guess holidays…

**JessRobstar**- thank you for the encouragement and for saying that even though it was shorter you still appreciated it

**Gg- **again thanks for your review and support two more smiley faces for you (so three well now four…

**Krazykid500**- well sorry for making you wait anyways although when you said that you didn't have to wait for very long…

**Uknowiloveyou**- OMG! You totally brought a smile to my face when you said that! I see you are being perceptive but keep on reading to see if you are right (hint hint nudge nudge I actually like Jonas cough cough)

**GallagherGirlXOX**- thank you and I will by the way that was the first food that came into my mind so that is what I picked

**Gg**- nope it's not Zach read to find out (I just love Harry Potter by the way); read to find out and OKAY

**the unknown anon**- CANTALOUPE! You were right about the happiness and I will. Plus your story plot seems very interesting; I just haven't started reading it yet, but I'm sure it will be amazing

**Cassia Goode**- it was the first food that I thought of so yeah. Any who, you're amazing for thinking that the story is amazing while I have no idea why you think that

**N0601859**- thank you and I will… will you start any Gallagher girl fan fiction soon? Because I don't really read young justice… It's interesting to see who reads what and what they write to be honest

**That was a lot of Shoutouts… Finally on with the story! This is picking up where I left off last time:**

* * *

**Cammie's POV **

Then all of a sudden his face, hands, arms, neck, chest, basically his whole buddy started to bubble and 25.896 seconds later he was the goon. My mouth just dropped down like it was pure hinge and I'm pretty sure that flies started to go through my mouth. I was in pure shock of what just happened before my eyes. He just started to laugh at the expression on my face.

"It's the new invention for the COC called polyjuice potion. I was their experiment and it seems to have worked out just fine."

I continued to stare at him like he was crazy. He sighed and started to explain.

"It's a polygenic formula that takes the hair you use to complete it and uses that hair to mutilate your genes for about an hour to transform you into that person."

Now it made sense. I just nodded my head in understanding while thinking that this guy was a lot smarter than he appeared. I brushed my hair off of my shoulder when I saw Josh gaping like a fish still. I just rolled my eyes.

"It's a potion that transfers you into someone else for an hour."

This dumbed down version seemed to make sense to him and he composed himself. I let out a chuckle of amusement at his stupidity and turned back to the guard.

"Do you happen to have any of it on you? Surely it wouldn't hurt for me to just look at it?"

A plan was forming in my mind quickly hat involved this newfound discovery. Apparently, he was still pretty dumb because he reached back, took a flask out of his belt and opened it for me to see. There was little of it left, but I felt like that my plan could still possibly work. I whistled and put my hand in my left back jeans pocket again to reach for the napotine patch. I grabbed it and in less than a second I had slammed it onto the back of his head, grabbed the flask out of his hand and prevented him from falling with a loud thunk. I gently set him inside my cell and pulled a few strands of my hair from my head. It actually hurt a lot to do so. I then quickly realized that I needed a cup to finish this or else my plan wouldn't work. I searched around desperately until I see the empty bowl in the corner. I actually decided to eat the whole not-really-food-but-pig-slop meal this time to give myself energy. I quickly poured half of what was left in the flask into it and added my two strands of hair. I hoped that it would be enough. It started to fizz and I guessed that was supposed to happen and waited until most of it stopped (after wards it was weirdly clear like water taking on the image of what was behind it like a chameleon) to tilt it into his agape mouth. The effect was instantaneous. I was staring at a me. It was exactly like me down to the very last scar. I kicked him (her?) in the forehead to leave a bruise to look like that is what knocked her (him?) out. I then hurriedly repeated the motions for the concoction for myself making sure that I fully cleaned out the bowl before I prepared mine. Meanwhile, Josh was just staring dumbstruck at me the whole time.

"Why don't you do something useful and keep a lookout for someone coming?"

I snapped at him. He just jumped with a hurt look in his eyes and turned around to keep a lookout. I instantly felt bad for him. I went back to my work when I realized that I totally just messed this up. I didn't grab the guard's hair while he was him. That would mean that I couldn't transform into him… I grabbed some hair from him anyways, hoping that it would work anyways. I put the hair in and waited for it to start fizzing again. It didn't fizz this time. It sort of boiled and churned which made me worried that it wouldn't work. Finally, it settled down to reds, oranges, yellows, flecks of blue swirling around like it was about to explode with a pent-up energy and aggression. I gulped, realizing that I was petrified of taking that sip. I wanted to do anything in the world except to take that one gulp of formula, potion, whatever you wanted to call it. Josh turned around at this time and saw the expression etched onto my face. It was a look he had never seen on my face before, but he understood it completely. I could see the resolve in his eyes and that same look of protection in his eyes from when he barged into that mission from what seemed lie forever ago.

"Cammie. Don't take it. It clearly isn't safe for you to take."

"I have to," I whispered. I thought he couldn't hear it, but apparently he did because next thing you knew. He was in front of me trying to talk me out of it.

"Cammie. You don't _have_ to. We'll find some other way out. I don't want you to get hurt and obviously this is too much of a risk to take."

This obviously snapped me out of it. I had never listened to him especially about safety and I picked up the bowl and was about to swallow…

"Cammie! No! I will take it! Don't risk yourself to help me out."

I looked over at him, shook my head and downed the little bit there and started to gasp. It tasted horrendous and I wanted to throw it up immediately. It felt like my throat was on fire and I couldn't breathe. Josh was holding my hand as hard as he could out of fear of what was happening to me. I continued to splutter, forcing myself to swallow down the bile that I felt coming up my throat. then, I felt like I was made of clay and was being shifted, pulled, stretched, added on to, and worst of all I felt very very visible. I didn't feel like I was my invisible self and that was what put my skin in edge. I looked down at my hands and they were monstrous blocks and beefy legs. I felt muscle rippling throughout my body and when I stood up I was at least half a foot taller than I used to be. I flexed and my body obeyed. I then smiled because I realized that it had worked. I quickly pushed Josh out of the cell and swapped clothing between the goon and I. Well the clothes that used to be the goon's clothing and mine. Do you realize how hard it is to put jeans on an unconscious body? Let me tell you, it is freaking hard! Whenever I finally switched the clothes, I realized it was already 15 minutes since I first gave the guard the potion juice formula thingy. I also then realized that there was another bottle of it on his belt and was mad that I didn't realize that sooner. Oh well… I quickly grabbed Josh and headed out of the cell. All of a sudden the escape alarm went off and I thought that I was totally screwed.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Thank you all for reading and I have a question for you guys: How many of you all want me to continue the chapter for the whole escape?**

**Oh, I also need to say this: So apparently Ally Carter has read this amazing story and decided to give me the rights to Gallagher Girls because I'm just that awesome! Nope, not gonna happen actually. The rights are still hers and I unfortunately still have no claim to any of her ideas or creations or anything published in a book to the world at large **** If only one day… which probably will never come…**

**the end**

**the end**

**the end**

**the end**

**the end**

**the end**

**the end**

**the end**

**the end**

**the end**

**the end**

**the end**

**the end**

**the end**

**the end**

**NOT THE END!**

The guards came rushing in on all sides of me and I panicked and was about to dive back into my cell when I remember that I'm a goon now. (**You probably thought I finished didn't you… well unless you saw that the usual stuff at the bottom wasn't there and that the scrolly thingy was still about midway through, so since I think you guys are smart, I didn't fool you guys**) I roughly grabbed josh around his bicep so hard that he cringed very noticeably. I just barked out a laugh in response to that playing to my role. His eyes flooded with hurt knowing that I was the one that was ding this and I inwardly cursed myself for bringing him pain. I may have broken up with him, but I still could hardly stand bringing any pain to him at all. I also spun around on my heel and slammed the door closed to my cell and faced the guards that have now surrounded me. They gave me questioning looks and I barked out.

"What are you guys doing just standing there? Go find the person trying to brake out!"

"But sir," a measly voice rose from the front row while a locked my eyes on him. "Sir," he repeated while I let an impatient growl escape from my lips which he seemed to not have noticed "the alarm was raised because you haven't delivered Jimmy and Cammie to the interrogation room."

I looked him over and replied in an informative tone.

"Cammie tried to make a break for it this morning, but she was too weak. Apparently her patches are reusable. I held up one of my patches to the others. I was able to wrestle it out of here before she got me though and confiscated the majority of them. She then still tried to fight so I knocked her out. It's as simple as that. She is in there if you don't believe me with a rather large bruise on her forehead that was made by me."

They all apparently took my word for it because none of them stepped up to make sure what I was saying was true. They just nodded their heads and returned where they came from while I headed off in a random direction, not sure of where I should go. I rolled my eyes at there backs because all of them were just mindless goons while I felt like the one left behind in that cell was something more… It was a shame that it had to be him to come and not someone that I didn't absolutely hate. Next, a boy around my age came rushing around the corner, but he wasn't the one with the emerald eyes. No he was someone that I hadn't seen before. He was obviously fit, but he wasn't as fit as a lot of the Cove Ops track Blackthorne Boys. The thing is that he was fitter than what you would expect a Research and Development kids would be too. Behind him, I noticed was my dad, Matthew Morgan. I looked back at the kid when he spoke.

"Where's Cammie?"

I realized he was probably my superior.

"Sir. She is knocked out back in her cell. Sir."

"Did you knock her out?"

"Sir, yes! Sir!"

"How long ago?"

"About 5 minutes ago. Sir." "Sir, I don't think she will wake up soon if the bruise on her forehead is any indication. Sir."

He seemed to accept my barked military-like answers. People often appreciate it whenever you do that to show respect towards their power over you. Although, he seemed not to trust me enough, so he decided to go check to make sure anyways and passed dad on to me.

"Make sure he doesn't escape no matter what, if he does, you will have hell to pay."

"Sir yes Sir!"

I was getting bored with this standing at attention while still holding the squirming Josh and the sneer of the boy across from me. I was happy to see the back of that evil boy and turned back to my dad. In a rushed whisper, I explained everything to him. (**I don't feel like doing more dialogue so I won't but oh well…**)His eyes widened when I first started talking then he started to inform me about the layout for the rest of the base for as far as he knew. I nodded and started off towards where we thought the nearest exit was that had only two guards at any one time. All of a sudden, the alarms stop and I relax just a little.

**Five minutes later…**

I am fairly sure that we are lost, that we just passed this door three minutes ago, and that the circle did a good job of designing this place to confuse escaping prisoners. Whatever small comfort I had before is now gone and I'm on edge again. I have no idea how long this disguise is going to last me and I would really like to know. This way the deadline could be as long as a couple minutes away or a full 28 minutes if it actually lasts an hour. All of a sudden we reach a place that I don't think we have been yet. I advance to see that there are two guards guarding this door. I tell Josh and dad to stay around the corner as I walk up to them. The two greet me a little on edge from the day's events and ask how I'm doing. I just don't answer and open the door to see that it leads to an unloading dock for trucks with what seems like one truck that has just been unloaded. I quickly knock out the two guards using the very convenient pressure points on there neck and pull my dad and Josh towards the exit when I hear a cough from behind me. I usher them through and tell my dad to get him and Josh on the truck NOW and to do as I say. I turn around to see that smirking boy with the emerald eyes holding up a gun towards me as he just caught me breaking a high-risk prisoner and an important prisoner out. I wondered how this must look from his eyes. Instantly I kick into action and start running towards him like there is no tomorrow. Well, I actually might not have a tomorrow with that gun in his hands. He seems to just be shocked for a second which is all I need. Then I realize why he seemed so shocked in my adrenaline I didn't notice that I changed back to me. The escape alarm started blaring again and I guess they realize that they were tricked whenever they checked in on "me" and saw a fully grown man in too small jeans and shirt lying unconscious on the floor. I instantly flipped over him while knocking the gun out of his hands. I slapped a napotine patch on his neck and started to drag him towards the door.

"Cammie hurry!"

My dad had come back to help me after my express instructions not to; I guess I am like him… he saw the person in my arms and hurried to help me carry him out. He understood that we couldn't leave a witness to the escape, so we tossed him into the truck and leapt on. That's when I realized that there should be more guards in the docking area and saw there bodies all lying on the floor in crumpled heaps. I turned to my dad astonished and he just shrugged at me like it was no big deal.

"You took out 5 guards in 45 seconds?" I inquired anyways.

He shook his head.

"I only took out 4 of them. He took out the last one." Dad jerked his head towards Josh, and Josh just shrugged his shoulders trying to make it seem like he wasn't proud of what he did. Although I could tell through his eyes, actually, he was practically glowing about taking down a bad guy. I gave him a small encouraging smile before sitting over next to my dad who I hadn't seen in ages. I couldn't help myself but grin like a goofball and started to feel tears running down my cheeks. He pulled me in close just like he used to. I curled up into his chest and sighed letting myself finally feel safe while in his arms. Soon, I drifted off into a much needed sleep just glad to finally be free.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter even though it is still only Cammie's POV. Please tell me which POV you want me to do next in a review or PM me. I don't really mind which one you decide, but I don't want to pick. Remember the new A/N password. Guess what? That was my longest chapter ever by a long ways! yay me; hopefully it actually has something good in it. I also give credit to J.K. Rowling for inventing the idea of the Polyjuice Potion (to bad she gave the idea to the COC first, but if she didn't, Cammie probably would still be in prison right now or at least her dad would)! Review and constructive criticism is very much needed and inspiration is very much appreciated**


	8. Authors Note with surprise ending!

I have tried to think of stuff to do with this story, reread it countless times, and determined that it is complete garbage. I'm not keeping it, at all. I realized that it turned to where I didn't really want it to head for a long ways down the road. I'm going to be completely overhauling this story, just so you guys know what's coming. It will be a while before I update anything though because I'm going to write it out for a ways before I post anything again since I want it to actually flow smoothly. I just wanted you guys to know that I haven't forgotten this story. Thanks for the support. I'll also probably change he title. If you have any ideas for the title or something that you wished was there the first time that wasn't, I'll probably stick to my basic ideas. I'm also willing to completely ditch the ideas if you generally don't like them.''

Anyways, since I know some people out there say that you can't have only an authors note for a "chapter". Here is my ending currently (whenever I overhaul it, it will not be the same):

**Matthew Morgan turned out to be a guard with poly juice potion, and whenever everyone else was asleep, he killed them all.**

**THE END**

****Please guys, I really need your help and support on this, so please review or PM me.

Love, the rambling girl (DreamingOnACloud)


End file.
